One Too Many
by Shironami
Summary: Kakashi is hit with an unknown jutsu and now there is 5 of him. how will they cope with this many Kakashi's? Wasn't one enough? I hope it's better than what I make it sound like....R and R please! chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters , nor am I making any money off this fic, for fans by a fan…**

One Too Many

By: Shironami

The trees whooshed by as Kakashi desperately tried to catch up with his target. _That stupid kid, _he thought to himself as he leapt from treetop to treetop, _He's going to get himself killed if I don't hurry!_

It had all started with a fairly easy mission assigned by the Hokage, a C-class mission. Team Kakashi… consisting of Naruto, Sakura, the newly added Sai and of course the team's namesake, were to go meet an informant at the edge of Fire Country's borders and bring the scrolls the man- or woman- had obtained and bring it- or them -back to Konoha. A week before the same informant had sent word via hawk that there was going to be a group of travelers going through their large ninja village, who were believed to be enemy spies. At the time the informant didn't know much else about said travelers but agreed to send another hawk when they knew more.

When the hawk came, the note it guarded said to send a team to the border and they would receive the promised information. Tsunade was uneasy of this new information, they had finally recovered from Orochimaru's attack, even though it was a few years ago. She didn't want another war so soon after the last one. They had lost a lot of good ninja in that attack, including the Third Hokage, and she feared loosing more. She sighed and pulled her sake cup to her lips, draining the porcelain vessel of it's goods, she settled in to choose who would go. Team Gai would be a good choice, but they were already on a mission of their own, and even so long after his surgery Tsunade was still weary to give Lee missions he couldn't handle… even though she knew that he had healed years ago and would be hurt if he knew that she still considered him lame.

She moved around some more paperwork, she wanted to send Team Asuma, but Shikamaru was busy with the Chunin Exams and his team wouldn't want to go without him. It was too simple a mission to send Anbu… they were needed for more dangerous missions.

She suddenly heard a huge scuffle outside, she stood and walked casually to the window, already knowing what was going on and who was involved. Leaning out the open window she saw exactly what she thought she would. Konohamaru and Naruto were messing around again. She was unsure of who started it, and didn't really care, their horsing around was becoming a daily thing and it was starting to irritate her. She knew that they were happy to see each other and making up for lost time, but did they have to do it right under _her_ window!? Sure it was cute, in an annoying way, but she was really trying to work this time, yesterday she was only trying to nap so it wasn't as irritating as it was now… but still…

She was about to throw something down at the squabbling boys but a much better thought struck her, "NARUTO!!" she screamed down at him, causing him to pale and clutch his still sore head from where something of Tsunade's had crashed down upon him yesterday.

"Sorry Obaa-chan, we're going to go this way now!" He pointed in the opposite direction… far, far away from Hokage Tower.

"No," she yelled down to him, "get your sorry excuse for an ass up here, now!"

She turned away from the window, _Haha, score two for the Hokage! _She thought, _I scared him AND I'm getting him out of my hair for awhile. Hehehehehe._

She plopped herself down in her chair and sent a bird to go fetch Kakashi and he rest of his team.

**page break!**

Naruto nodded to Tsunade as she left the windowsill, he heard Konohamaru chuckle beside him, "Boss, you're in trouble now!" with that the kid took off into the distance, his impossibly long scarf flying out behind him. Naruto could hear his laughter fade as he scurried off to parts unknown.

The blonde's shoulders dropped as his head hung, "Awww, man… she's gonna kill me."

He slowly made his way up the tower to the Hokage's office. He took in a really deep breath and held it as he banged on the door. Dreading what was about to happen to him, whatever his punishment would be.

He heard her sigh and call for him to come forth.

**yet another page break! Why can't I do lines anymore?**

Tsunade heard Naruto loudly bang on the door from the other side.

She rolled her eyes, _That took him forever , _she thought, _probably trying to buy time to think of someway to get out of trouble he's in… yeah, that's SO not going to happen._

She called him in, happy at the look of utter despair on his worried looking face. She'd seen him many times since he and Jiraiya had returned to the village. Jiraiya looked same as always: over-confident with annoyingly cocky look on his face; he irritated the friggin hell outa her, but she had to admit he was a lot less annoying… she wasn't sure why, but she was glad for it… she was thinking it might have been Naruto, dealing with him one-on-one for over 2 years would un-irritate anyone.

Naruto on the other hand had changed a lot, he was taller. He had also gotten a lot smarter, she chuckled to herself, _like that's a big accomplishment, he was a thick as concrete before._ She had also noticed a change in personality, he was calmer, more mature (if only a little) and less high-strung… just plain easier to deal with.

She thought a little more as he shuffled his feet, awaiting his impending doom, she was in no hurry, his team was not here yet and it was fun watching him squirm.

She leaned forward, resting her lower arms on her highly polished desk. He continued to shuffle, in years past he would have been yelling at her by now, but as realized by her before, he was smarter now. He yelled at Jiraiya, he got yelled at by Tsunade. This was the way they worked.

She smiled evilly as he bit his bottom lip, his bright blue eyes wide and curious, just like his father's. She look him up and down, his resemblance to his father was obvious when he was younger, but now, he looked so much like him that it was almost unnerving, and with his personality change it was sometimes like the dead man had walked out of his own grave and paraded in front of her just to throw her off. She wondered how Jiraiya could handle it, he was much closer to his former student than she had even been with him.

She gave him a slow sigh, shaking her head at him, "Sometimes I wonder if you are still 12 years old…"

He bowed his head in shame, his behavior was a little on the kiddie side today, he wasn't sure how, but Obaa-chan could always make him feel bad about what he had done, not many could make him feel like this. Ero-sanin could if he pushed the right buttons, but that was rare. Kakashi-sensei always had the ability, all he had to do was mention his failure to keep up with Sasuke or that Sasuke wouldn't have acted like that and he'd straighten up in an instant. And of course there was Iruka-sensei, but he really didn't ride him anymore like the others did. But with almost anyone else, he'd just lift his chin in defiance and stubbornly stand his ground not relenting his faults to the accuser.

Tsunade sighed again, wondering what was taking the others so long, she knew for a fact that Sakura was a few floors down studying the medical scrolls that Tsunade assigned. She as least should be here by now.

"Um… Obaa-chan, why am I here if you're not going to yell at me?" He asked honestly, scratching the back of his head, he felt she was up to something and that he wouldn't like it when he found out what it was.

She gave him the sweetest smile she could, she knew he was starting to suspect something, "Oh, nothing much, we're just waiting for the rest of your team. I've got a mission for you."

He brightened 1,000 fold, "Seriously, Obaa-chan!?" He smiled and ran to her desk, "What is it? Where are we going? Is it just our team or are others going too?"

She hushed his stream of questions, "Well, you're just going to have to wait for your teammates to get here, I'm not explaining it twice," she leaned back in her chair, poring herself another cup of sake.

"Oh, come on! Pleeeeeese!?" He hopped next to her, pleading at her left side, "Tell me! Pleeeease? I'll tell it to the others so you won't have to." His hands were clasped in front of him, as if silently praying that she would tell him what his mission was.

She smiled from behind her sake cup, shaking her head, "Now, how would that be any fun?" She teased him in a sing-song voice.

His arms dropped to his sides, "Why do you like to torture me so?" his eyes were little squinty lines etched into his face to show his displeasure with her, arms fiercely crossed across his chest, briefly reminding her of him when they first met.

Just as she was going to respond Kakashi appeared in a haze of smoke with a very audible _pop_!

He gave his signature eye-smile and, had he not been Kakashi, the wave he gave would have been considered almost nerdy, "Yo!"

"FINALLY!" Naruto jumped to his side, pointing at his former teacher, "Okay, Obaa-chan tell us our mission!"

Kakashi visibly shrank, "Mission," he said weakly, "it's my day off, and I had pla…" his voice trailed off as Tsunade gave him a glare that could make snakes cringe.

He laughed, "But, it's not like they were important or meaningful to me or anything," he sighed with a florish, "but I suppose I can tell Genma that he's just going to have to take second seat to my career… even though he skipped out on a date with his girlfriend- who was very upset about the whole thing. And Asuma was going to eat lunch with Kurenai this afternoon, said it took him quite a bit of begging to get out of it…" he sighed again, "Kotetsu was really looking forward to-"

"Shut the hell up, Brat. You can't guilt me into letting you off the hook. You friends know what it is to be shinobi, they will understand," she was annoyed to begin with, why did he always make it worse?

He put his hands in front of his face as a sign of defeat, smiling he said happily, "You win, you win…" he silently wondered why she was one of the only people he couldn't charm with his words…_If only everyone responded to me like Tenzo does… I could talk him into anything…_ with that small thought floating around his mind he decided to do a little experiment the next time he saw Tenzo, _I wonder why he no longer wants to be called that?_ He asked himself.

Naruto shook Kakashi, "Come on! Tell her to tell us!" He pulled himself away from the boy's grasp, "Tell us what?" He questioned.

Naruto's mouth dropped, "What our mission is!" Naruto said scandalized, _How could Kakashi-sensei forget so soon… I mean that's why we're here right? _

There was a knock at the door and Sakura walked in with Sai at her side, "Hello, you wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?" She gave the Hokage a small bow out of respect.

"Yes, now that you are all here, I have a mission for the lot of you. Okay, listen up…"

**Page break 3!**

With that Kakashi is now in hot pursuit of his former student, who was chasing after an unknown man.

Kakashi knew it was a trap but was not able to get to Naruto fast enough to stop him, and the boy refused to listen when Kakashi told him to stay put. Much to his dismay he had to hear most of it through his ear piece as his kids talked to each other:

"Okay, I'm going after him!"

"Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei just told you not to, he said he'd deal with it."

"You know, she's right, but do what you want…"

"SAI! Grr, NO! Naruto, do not do want ever you want! I'm ordering you to stay put! I already told you I'd deal with him, it's a trap I think Akatsuki sent him… I don't know for sure, just stay on mission! Go home with the Scrolls, I'll catch up later!"

"No, it's alright Kakashi-sensei, I can handle it."

"No, don't be stupid, we are all to far away from each other, just wait and Sai and I will find you. Let Kakashi-sensei deal with this guy."

"Listen to Sakura, Naruto. Sit still and wait, he wanted us to separate like this so we would be more vulnerable, I should have noticed sooner, I'm sorry, just find each other and then go home! It's an order, DO NOT FOLLOW HIM, IT'S A TRAP!"

Naruto didn't respond, it was too quiet for too long "Sakura? Can you hear me? Sai, are you still there?"

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei."

"I'm here…" Sai's voice was bored like always. It just reminded Kakashi to calm down and move faster.

"Good… Naruto…NARUTO!?" He yelled into his microphone, desperate for a response from the over-active blonde.

He heard Sai sigh, "I think he's dead." there was no emotion in his voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened for a second, _No, he's not dead… it's just Sai's Anbu training… That kid's always been colder than ice._

"Listen up, I'm going to go after Naruto and our mysterious runner. The two of you start your way home. Copy?"

"Copy."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, what if you need help? We can't leave you alone." She sounded worried and agitated.

He was getting angry with himself, this was his fault, should have seen it coming and stopped it before it got this far.

"I've got Naruto, so don't worry, we'll catch up." _After I whoop his ass for taking off like this…_

"But he's dead…" Sai simply said.

"Grrrr…Sai, Naruto's not dead he just turned off his radio so he can't talk to us anymore. Stop saying that, find Sakura and go back!"

"Copy." Sai said.

"I don't copy! I'm coming after you, I think I know where you are, we'll get Naruto back, we won't loose anymore of our team!"

Kakashi sighed, he kept forgetting that they were older, wiser and stronger. All of his former team had been trained by Sanin. Besides there was nothing he could do to dissuade her, she didn't take orders like she used to… thanks to Tsunade he was sure.

He sighed heavily, if any of his team were hurt again he wouldn't be able to forgive himself this time… against his own better judgment, "Okay, but if I order you to back off, _you back off_."

"Copy." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm about 25 meters south of your current position, I'd say bout 4 o'clock" Sai said, he continued, "Sakura is another 50 meters behind me at my 8 o'clock."

"Good, keep track of everyone, I've summoned my pack, they are tracking the unknown and Naruto, just keep following me and make sure Sakura follows you." He was glad she was taking up the rear, he felt she was safer there. He didn't worry about Sai, the kid was Anbu and knew what he was doing… this was same old, same old to him, hell this was probably boring compared to what he was used to.

"Copy." Sai said in his bored voice again, "But if anyone cries when you find his dead body, I don't want to hear it."

Kakashi suddenly heard a huge crash coming from behind him, he'd guess about 20 or 25 meters to his south, he was about to turn back fearing the worst when a voice sounded in his ear: "Hehe, sorry," it was Sakura, "he'll be fine don't worry, Kakashi-Sensei."

He exhaled the breath he'd been unknowingly holding, "Sakura? What did you do? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing, Sai and I just had a little… talk, okay. He's fine… he just learned something new today is all."

Kakashi ignored the questions that popped into his mind… _Well, she always was fast to hit… I guess he did kinda deserve it. He's not meshing as well as I'd hoped, but with time they might understand each other a bit more or atleast that's what Tenzo thinks…_

"Boss, we're getting close now! I can smell the kid pretty strong now!" Pakkun jumped onto his master's shoulder talking in his ear, "Won't be too long now!"

"Good," Kakashi growled, he had had enough of this crap, he was ready to get his team and take them all home. _Damn kids!_

He and Pakkun noticed it at the same time, there in a small clearing surrounded by trees was Naruto and the man he'd chased down.

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing, ready to face-off with the man standing twenty feet away. Kakashi paled and his breath hitched in his throat as he saw the unknown man start his hand seals, he was going to attack and Kakashi was still farther away than he would have liked.

"Pakkun, go back to Sai and Sakura, keep them company, if anything happens come and get me," Kakashi felt fear creep through his veins.

He poofed away leaving Pakkun to head back to the other two youths.

We he reappeared he was standing about 5 feet in front of Naruto, blocking the assailant's view of the boy.

"You wanna play? How about you play with me; I'm more your size," he had lifted up his forehead protector revealing his sharingan, he turned his head slightly to Naruto, "Back off, only give me cover if I ask for it; until then, stay back."

Naruto nodded reluctantly, slowly backing up a few more feet, feeling a little hurt that Kakashi-sensei didn't think that he could take care of himself, he wasn't some little kid anymore.

The man moved closer to Kakashi, closing the distance. He was doing more hand seals… Kakashi wondered what had happened with the last Jutsu he'd tried, maybe he was interrupted when Kakashi showed up.

Almost instantly the Copy Nin could tell the Jutsu his opponent had chosen, it was fairly simple genjutsu, he had expected more from the stranger.

Kakashi had readied his stance, about to disable the genjutsu the other man was using when the strange man suddenly came at him, Kakashi couldn't figure out how he didn't see it coming.

He dodged at the last second, moving to his left. The man tried to attack again, and Kakashi tried to dodge but was distracted as he head something from his right. After that everything went white and his body felt strange with the attack he was unable to dodge fast enough. The last thing he heard was Naruto running to attack the man who had taken him down and then he felt the ground come up to meet him. After that, everything was black.

**Page break!!!!**

Naruto stood in shock as the man moved as fast as lightning and attacked kakashi from the front, Naruto was about to intervene when Kakashi moved just as fast as his opponent.

He could tell Kakashi was about to do Chidori but he was interrupted by a really weird strangly noise from over in the bushes, just as Kakashi turned his head so see what that strange sound was the unknown ninja took advantage of the distraction and attacked as kakashi looked away.

Naruto was going to yell at kakashi but to his horror a clone jumped from the bushes where the odd noises were originating from. Kakashi was taken unawares and attacked by both the clone and its creator.

It happened so fast that Naruto could do nothing to help, let alone stop it. As Kakashi tried to defend himself they took him from both sides, hitting him with a jutsu that Naruto had never seen before. It took on a sickly, greenish light and enveloped him completely, it looked like it was strangling him and he screamed as appeared to suck the life out of him, Naruto ran to the attacker but he disappeared as Naruto was about to hit him.

Alone Naruto turned to where his sensei lay motionless on the grass.

Naruto gasped when he realized he was staring at a _different _Kakashi-Sensei, this one looked younger, more around the same age as him, he looked a bit to the right and found real Kakashi.

As he stood there in utter shock Sai and Sakura came to meet him, "What happened!? Why is he lying there like that!?" Sakura was holding her hands to her mouth.

Sai raised an eyebrow, "There's five of him, odd."

"No, there's two, that one," he pointed to the younger one, "and that one," the older one.

"Yeah, plus those three…"Sai pointed around the clearing, evenly spread out were the other three Kakashi's, together all five of them created a perfect circle.

"Are those really Kakashi-sensei, they're kinda small…" Naruto trailed off, looking at the small bodies laying about, they started with the normal Kakashi and moved to the other one he first saw-about the same age as him- the third one looked to be around ten or so, the fourth one was small, very small, small enough to not even have started school yet… naruto was unsure how old it would be. The smallest person he'd dealt with so far was Inari and Konohamaru, they were about eight. This kid was smaller. And the fifth looked like it was little more than a baby.

"Oh, my god…" Sakura was beside herself, "how would something like this happen? How do we put him back?"

"I don't know," Naruto started, "It must have been that weirdo jutsu he got hit with… I wonder if that's what it was supposed to do…"

"Hey, look at that, you are alive…" Sai said in almost a disappointed voice.

Sakura gave his a resounding slap, "Now's not the time! We have to wake them up and get them back to Tsunade-sama, maybe she can fix this."

Naruto nodded in agreement, he picked up one of the smaller ones, "I'll take him."

Sai picked up the another one and put him on his back, he was bigger than the one Naruto was holding but smaller than he was.

Naruto shifted the kid in his arms to one side and went to the original Kakashi to try to wake him up, "Hey, Sensei…" he shook him a little and the man moaned a little.

Naruto kept shaking him until Kakashi told him to stop and stood up, "What happened?" He asked weakly, rubbing his sore head then pulled his headband back in place.

"Um…" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other at a loss for words.

"They replicated you, only you're different ages." Sai did a sweeping motion with one of his arms, trying not to drop the child on his back, Kakashi's eye followed Sai's arm and he then saw all the little him's.

He nearly passed out, how the hell did this happen? Pakkun jumped onto his shoulder sniffing him, Kakashi gave him a strange look, "Just making sure..." the little dog said

defensively. Kakashi gave him a sightly angery look and sent the rest of the pack home, leaving Pakkun behind.

Naruto said with a look on his face, "I think it might have been that Jutsu… that one you didn't dodge fast enough. I really don't think this is what it was supposed to do… Sakura-chan thinks we should get you all to Obaa-chan and see if she can fix all this," he motioned to the child sleeping in his arms.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah…" he was still confused and felt strange still, kinda tingly, but he picked up the oldest of his chibi-copies as Sakura picked up the baby.

She hugged the toddler to her chest, "He's so cute!"

Kakashi closed his eye and pretended he didn't hear that.

Sai remained emotionless and adjusted the child on his back as he was already getting a little heavy.

Naruto laughed and looked a the small boy in his arms, "They are! It's hard to imagine that Kakashi-Sensei was so cute and innocent!" He sighed, "He went from this," nodding to the slumbering form, "to _that_," he raised an eyebrow at the eldest Kakashi, "I wonder if those cute little kids will know that they will be addicted to porn when they grow up?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started the way back from which they came. Sai followed along with the others. It was a quiet walk back, no one said much. Kakashi just hoped that this would all end when they got home, if anyone could make this right it was her… if not… well, he didn't want to think about that yet.

**End chapter one! Wasn't happy with the "fight" scene… if you want to call that fighting. I normally do humor, this was my first attempt at anything action-y. Well, as if one Kakashi wasn't enough… now we've got five. I plan on having lots of fun will all these kids. One day I thought to myself, "why does she call him brat?" HEHEHEHEHE, well we're going to find out why. So that's how I got the idea for this story. He must have been at one point very bad for her to _still_ be calling him brat. Read and review please, and thank you. If you want to see anything in the story review with the request and if it strikes my fancy I'll throw it in! WHOOT! Thanks for stopping in. hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: same as last time…. You know the drill.

One Too Many

By: Shironami

The suddenly larger group slowly made its way closer the village, in what was a _very, very_ long trip in Kakashi's opinion. Once the teenager woke up, he was no real problem, he didn't say much, just followed in silence and talked only when needed, which was just fine by Kakashi.

The older child was much the same, but once he and Naruto started talking they really didn't stop… well, Naruto did the talking, the boy just listened. Kakashi thought maybe Naruto thought it was nice to have someone really pay attention to what he was saying for once.

The other two on the other hand were a little more difficult to handle. The one who looked about 4 or 5 kept skipping next to him, trying to hold his hand and called him "Toto-chan," no matter how many times Kakashi told the boy he was not his father he just didn't listen, it was starting to grind his nerves; his head throbbed, his arms still felt numb and he was feeling nauseous. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

But that was not quite as bad at the toddler, he cried easily: if he was hungry, if he was tired, if he was sleepy, if the 4 year old kept poking him. The younger two started fighting, the older doing things to anger the younger until the 10 year old came over and smacked the two of them… and now they both were crying.

Sai walked over to the crying toddler and picked him up and pulled him on his back, it was suddenly as if the child had never been hit at all, he was laughing and raising his arms above his head, tears still shining on his pudgy little face.

Little Kakashi pulled at Kakashi's rolled up sleeve, big, fat tears running down his face, "Toto-chan! He hit me!" he pointed at the boy who looked ready to hit again.

Kakashi pulled Little-Kakashi away from the older kid, "Look," he sighed exhaustedly, "just leave each other alone."

The older kid walked back to Naruto and they kept talking. Kakashi took the boy's hand, "How about we take a break and eat something?"

The little boy rubbed his snotty nose and nodded his head, hugging Kakashi around his legs. It wasn't long before the child was nuzzling his legs, Kakashi pulled him away, "Are you wiping your nose on my pants?"

Little-Kakashi look at him with big, wide, gray eyes, "Would you be mad if I did?" He blinked back tears.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, I wouldn't be happy," he looked down where the child had been rubbing his face, he had wet, shiny, clear snot spots on his pant leg.

He simply pointed at the stains on his leg, "What's that?"

Little Kakashi gave him an innocent look, batting his big gray eyes at him, "My ss-not." he started giggling after that, "Sssss-nooot, snooootttt-ah."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, _Was I really this annoying? How did my parents stand me…_

Giving up he said, "Over there," he pointed, "We'll make some lunch and rest."

It didn't take as long as he thought it would to make everyone settle down and eat. He had made rice balls and some miso soup. The older two hims ate in silence, as did Sai; Naruto was talking in between bites with Sakura nodding or shaking her head no.

Little Kakashi was sitting next to Sai, who was still a bit unsure of him, he was happily eating his meal. He bounced and hummed as he ate, Kakashi wasn't sure if this was annoying Sai or not, but if it was the teen wasn't saying anything about it.

Toddler Kakashi was sitting in his lap and had refused to eat at first, even after he decided he wanted to eat, he wouldn't touch his soup, and it ended up in Kakashi's lap and on his chest. He handed the toddler some rice balls and he pushed it back into the man's face… he was getting fed up with this, the kid wanted to eat, so why didn't he just eat?

After 20 minutes of this absurd game the child was playing, Kakashi squished the rice ball in the palm of his hand out of pure frustration. The toddler giggle and took the man by the wrist and made his open his hand. He grabbed a fistful of squished rice ball and shoved it into his mouth still giggling.

__

I swear, I'm gonna kill these brats before I go insane… and I thought that Naruto annoyed me…

It wasn't long after that that the rice ball was completely gone. Toddler Kakashi snuggled onto Kakashi lap, hugging him around the chest, "O-tan," he smiled up at Kakashi, "my O-tan."

Kakashi exhaled, tired and mentally drained, he patted the little boy on his head, _Great, now they both think I'm Otou-san._

Kakashi looked back down at the small form clinging to the front of his vest, he was already sleeping. Kakashi shifted the sleeping boy, laying him out in his arms.

Looking around the group it seemed that everyone was done eating. Sakura was doing the dishes and packing things up; Naruto had started the dishes, but after hearing his 3rd bowl shatter she took over and said he could, 'supervise.' He was happy about it, she was sure he didn't understand that she was just trying to get him out of her way.

Sai was sitting in the same spot, he was drawing in his sketch pad, Little Kakashi was on his knees next to him leaning over the pad looking at what the older teen was drawing, "What's that?" he asked Sai, pointing to the drawing, "Is it a dog? I like dogs!"

"No, it's not a dog." Sai kept drawing.

"Will you draw me a dog? My Okaa-chan has dogs, she breeds them and has a pack she used with her ninjutsu, she summons them and everything," he nodded, "it's very cool. You should see it sometime, it's like "POOF!" outta nowhere! _There they are!"_ he whispered to show emphasis.

Sai stared at the small boy who still had his hands out in front of him in the 'poof' position. He slowly blink at the child, "I've already seen it."

He gasped, "Do you know my Okaa-chan!? Does that mean you know my whole family?"

Sai shook his head no, "I do not know your family." He continued to draw his picture listening to the excited child with half an ear.

"Then how have you seen Okaa-chan's summons?" He asked Sai confused, he looked the teen up and down with a scrutinizing eye, "What happened to the rest of your shirt, did it get ripped in some epic battle or maybe something came and ripped it off of you and you nearly died!?"

"I haven't seen hers, I've seen Kakashi-sensei's," he pointed, unlooking, to said man while his brush continued to danced across his pad. He looked down at his clothes, "My shirt is like this on purpose."

The boy frowned and rubbed his chin in thought, "Soooo, his name is Kakashi… hmmm…"he gave Sai a look, peering at him through the corners of his eyes, "That's a…" he whispered, "that's a really ugly shirt… you should get a new one, a whole one…a _nice_ one."

Sai looked up as the child stood and watched Kakashi for a few moments, a smile slowly crossed his face and he suddenly hopped over to the grown man. Sai was almost glad to see the boy walking away, there was nothing wrong with his shirt, it was a very fine shirt in his opinion.

Kakashi looked up as he placed the toddler down on the ground, he tucked his shirt closer around the small boy.

The child was coming at him, his small face was unreadable except for the small frown that marred his pale face. Kakashi inwardly sighed, he wasn't sure if he could deal with much more of this.

The child stood before him with his small hands on his hips, those same expressive eyes looking down at him, it was unnerving to see his face on someone else; he was still frowning, but his eyes held something that Kakashi couldn't place…

The boy stopped at Kakashi's feet, pulled his hands from his hips and crossed them over his slender chest.

"Can I help you?" he asked the boy.

The boy leaned in and whispered into the others face, "You lie…"

Kakashi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, what was this kid going on about now, "What are you talking about?"

"_You…_ are Kakashi…" he pointed at the man, "_I'm_ Kakashi… you're not my Toto-chan, you lied and now I'm sad!" and with that he began to pout, unshed tears glistening in the corners of his large, gray eyes.

Kakashi sighed, "I know you're not sad, and I never once told you that I was your otou-san; in fact I told you numerous times that I was not."

The child's pout vanished and he grinned, "I know, I just wanted to see how long you'd let me pretend," he giggled, "it was a fun game." He wiped the tears out of his eyes with his sleeve, his smile widening, showing all his perfect, white baby teeth.

"You knew that I was not your Otou-san, and you drove me crazy anyway!? Why would you do something like that?" he was at a total loss and was liable to murder his younger self at any second.

The boy shrugged, "At first I thought you really were, but you're too nice… not that Toto-chan's not nice, he's just…" he thought for a second, his finger perched on his chin, "he's not as… lenient … as you, he would have smacked me a long time ago; you just kept letting me play my game.

You know, I like you a lot more than my toto-chan, he's great and all but he doesn't let my play or anything, says I gotta be a great shinobi, like everyone else in my clan… it's not a whole lotta fun. But I still love him and stuff, I just wish he was a little more like you, a little more… like easy…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Easy?" he didn't really remember being that young, but he did remember that he and his father sometimes butted heads, even when he was so little. The thing that stuck in his mind the clearest about his father was his fierce adherence to his own personal shinobi way; he was utterly faithful and valued his honor more than anything. Even before the child was speaking full sentences his father was trying to train him to be one of the greatest shinobi; and as a small boy, he remembered how this had frustrated him, he just wanted to play like all the other children but his father had said there were things more important. After a bit of reflection he knew just what the small boy in front of him was trying to say.

Kakashi smiled at the kid, "I'm sure he means well, he just wants you to be the best sort of person you can be when you grow up. You should cut him some slack, he's got a lot of pressure on him. His job is very demanding." He patted the boy's head.

"You sound just like my Okaa-chan, she's always saying stuff like that too." He rolled his eyes at the man.

Kakashi eye-smiled at him, "She sounds like a very smart woman."

The boy shrugged, he was about to respond when the teenaged Kakashi came up from behind him and pushed his face into the ground.

Kakashi's eyes widened, his mouth slacked a bit behind his mask, that was going to be one very unhappy-no, mad- child when he got up, so Kakashi decided this was the best time to make himself scarce, he knew he had a temper and at that age he didn't really control it very well, he chose to let the two of them-or, him as the case was- handle this themselves. He scooped up the toddler and walked to where Sai was still drawing. If anything the strange teen was quiet, something he was getting less and less of these days- quietness, definitely not strangeness.

Sai looked up from his drawing as if sensing the tension in the air. Kakashi noticed the same thing only much sooner, so did everyone else; Naruto watched with a smile on his face, Sakura stopped packing up the dishes and was shocked to see the older teen standing over the small boy who was face down on the ground, he was trying to get up but the teen was using his right foot to hold him down.

He was wearing a mask but it was easy to tell he was smiling, he shook the boy with his foot, "Ah, what's wrong? Come on try harder, I'm not stepping on you that hard."

The little boy was fuming, "GET OFF! NOW!" He was squirming under the weight of the teen.

Laughing, he responded, "Alright, alright… I'm just playing around with you. You don't need to throw such a fit, you really need a sense of humor," the teen shook his head, reached down and pulled the boy up by the back of his shirt.

Little Kakashi dusted himself off, "I don't like you!" he pointing at Teen Kakashi, "You're mean!"

He shrugged, "I don't like me sometimes either. But honestly, lighten up. You're too serious."

"I still don't like you," he crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to where Kid Kakashi was standing near Naurto.

Kid Kakashi watched the smaller boy for a second then shifted his gaze to Teen Kakashi then to the baby and the grown man. He had heard the other children calling that man Kakashi, and the little kid had just said he was Kakashi too. He'd never heard of anyone having the same name as him before, it was a strange coincidence that so many people here shared the same name and looked so similar. There was something going on here, he thought back to what the blond chatterbox had told him earlier about his sensei getting hit with that strange Jutsu. Maybe that something to do with all of this. Maybe later he'd get a chance to talk to that Kakashi-Sensei, he was sure that man knew what was going on.

"Alright, let's go, we're almost home," Kakashi said with a sigh, "just a few more hours and this hopefully will be all be over." he said more to himself than anyone else.

He shouldered his pack and picked up the still sleeping toddler, "Let's move out." He hoped he didn't sound as exhausted as he felt. He prayed that Tsunade would be able to fix this mess, if she couldn't he didn't know what he'd do.

****

Well this is the end of chapter 2. I'd already written this once and then my comp decided to crash. So I had to rewrite it. Not at all what it was before but who cares. This was kind of plot-less and didn't really go anywhere, so sorry about that. I was so sad when I lost that chapter I didn't really want to rewrite it, but I did anyway and it ended up being crappy. But next chapter will be better. Finally they arrive home, will Tsunade be able to fix the jutsu or will this nightmare of Kakashi's continue? Please read and review, I also love getting ideas, they help with the writing prosses!


End file.
